Deleted
by Howling Cat
Summary: [Kai x Rei sorta oneshot] Rei wants to let go of those sad memories, but is it the right thing to do?


**Title: **Deleted  
**Author: **Howling Cat (Ree-chan)  
**Pairing: **Kai x Rei (In a way.)  
**Warnings:** Shounen-ai (kinda), OOCness on Max and Rei's part (a bit)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade. Get over it.

>>>>>

**Are you sure you want to send 'Christmas 15' to the Recycle Bin?**

**Yes No**

Rei let out a small sniffle as he clicked the 'Yes' button, watching as the picture disappeared from the screen. He had been at it for at least an hour, but not even half of the files were gone. The raven haired boy would have to stop to reminisce about the memories said file would bring, and with each memory came a new threat of tears.

A new picture, another memory. _I will not cry, crying will make me seem weak_, Rei scolded, hurriedly clicking the Yes button.

January 13 was now his least favorite day of the year. It was the day Kai had broken up with him for no reason whatsoever. Well, no _good _reason.

"The Hiwatari bloodline needs to be continued." He had said. "I need an heir, which is physically impossible between two males."

Rei sighed. The excuse was slightly understandable, but that didn't mean Rei had to agree. What was wrong with adoption? Sure, the child wouldn't be blood related, but still... it would mean Rei wouldn't be in this position.

What made it worse was _how _Kai had said it. Cold... uncaring... like when he had first met the stoic captain. A nasty, lone bastard. Not the kind and sweet (yes, kind and sweet) Kai Rei knew. The tone had penetrated Rei's heart, and part of him wondered... had he meant _anything_ to Kai? Or was he just some fling Kai used to relieve his hormones?

**Are you sure you want to send 'Christmas 23' to the Recycle Bin?**

**Yes No**

"There you are, Rei! Why aren't you outside with the rest of us?"

Quickly wiping away his moistening eyes, Rei glanced at the happy-go-lucky boy. Rei was envious. Tyson didn't give a care about heir's and such, he was perfectly happy with his hyper, slightly insane lover. "Sorry, Max. I just felt like staying in," he said dully.

Blue eyes worried immediately as the blond took a seat next to him. "Is something wrong Rei? You seem... sad."

Sigh. Well, they would figure it out sooner or later. "Kai broke up with me." He said quietly, managing to keep a steady voice.

"What!" Max exclaimed, surprised beyond belief. "But... why? You two were so happy and perfect together!" The worried look appeared again, "He didn't cheat on you or something, did he?"

Rei shook his head, gnawing on his bottom lip. "No, its not that. He just... well, it was something about need an heir, and... well, two guys can't have a baby together!"

Max was quiet for a while, a thoughtful look donning his usually laid-back appearance. Instead of offering some comforting advice (like Rei had thought he would do, and hoped not), Max asked, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Rei turned back to the computer screen, reminded of the task at hand. "Oh, just deleting some old files. Its too... I just don't want to see them again." It sounded weak, Rei knew, but it was too hard to remember.

The blond frowned, a bit out of character for him. "But why? I know they are going to be tough memories for you... but... if it was me, I'd rather remember the times, because they were happy, even if they bring me pain." Max gave a small smile, blue eyes shining. "Because maybe, one day, you'll be strong enough so the pain won't defeat you, and the memories will be left nice and happy. Deleting them just makes you seem like you're running from the pain.(1)"

Rei gave Max a strange look. Since when was the carefree blond so... smart? Seeing the look, said boy grinned and stood up, moving to leave. "Well, that's just how I see it! I'll leave you to you're... deleting. Good luck Rei, and remember, I'm always here to listen!" With that said, the boy changed back into his cheerful mood and skipped outside, leaving Rei to wonder if Max had a twin no one knew about.

**Are you sure you want to send 'Kai and Rei 1' to the Recycle Bin?**

**Yes No**

Maybe... Max was right. Maybe one day Rei would regret deleting those memories. Or maybe not. Kai had hurt him, and that one statement left little hope to them getting back together. Maybe it was better if Rei went on thinking Kai never loved him.

**  
Deleting these files will permanently delete them from the hard drive. Are you sure you want to continue?**

**Yes No**

The mouse hovered over the Yes button, the long digit ready to click on it in a second. Max's words, and all the memories he was deleting kept on playing through his mind. So many memories... so much pain...

With a frustrated groan, Rei clicked 'No' and shoved himself away from the desk, stalking to his room.

>>>>>

Authors Note: Wasn't really revised, just got cleaned up a bit. Anyway, this is leading up to a story I have in my head, Childs Play, but have yet to write. It takes place… a long time after Deleted, considering the fact Rei and Kai both have grown teenage sons. Both Rei and Kai are divorced, and after the two son's find out about their past relationship, they set to get them back together. Kinda sounds crappy, but it shouldn't be too bad. The only thing I really have issues with are the names, especially one for Kai's son ;;

As always, comments and constructive criticism are more than welcome. Flames aren't.


End file.
